1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display system and method of a portable device using an external display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in wireless communications and mobile devices have made it possible for broad distribution of multimedia content such as digital music, image, video, and games over the Internet.
The technological advancements and rising usage of mobile communication have influenced people's everyday life dramatically. As a result of these technological advancements, mobile phones are becoming ever more popular and widely accepted for data communications as well as for conventional voice communications.
The success of mobile communication lies in the abilities to provide instant connectivity almost anytime and anywhere, and to provide various services such as wireless Internet access, Short Message Service (SMS), on-demand multimedia services, and the like.
Portable phones have been implemented with additional functions to enable use thereof as a personal scheduler or a data communication device with a computer as well as basic voice communication.
Recently, portable phones integrated with various digital devices such as image processors, virtual three-dimensional stereo sound modules, MP3 modules, camera modules, and the like have emerged onto the market.
Sometimes, the portable phones are named according to their additional functions, for example Internet phones, data communication phones, multimedia phones, health assistant phones, game phones, and the like.
More recently, portable phones equipped with a digital multimedia broadcasting (DMB) receiver emerged onto the market, thereby extending the range of entertainments available with portable phones.
Display modules of the portable phones have advanced considerably to an extent that supports the display of high quality motion pictures. However, the displays for the portable phones are limited to liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and limited in size for securing the portability of the phones.
In order to extend entertainment functions, recent portable phones may provide display output ports. By connecting the portable phone to a TV or other external display device, it is possible to overcome size limitations.
However, the conventional portable phone having a display output port provides only a function to expand the size of the screen to present an image provided by the portable phone, but does not support the display of information input by a user during the presentation of the image.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved display method and system for a portable device for displaying information input by a user during a presentation of an image.